Love Me Like You Do
This is a song featured on JB's album:Believe. Lyrics Love me like you do Love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don't let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do Like you do, hold me tight and don't let go Baby baby baby Teach me teach me teach me Show me show me show me The way to your heart Oh my baby baby I'm begging lady lady Put me in the middle That's where I'mma start Uh oh I like how your eyes complementing your hair The way that them jeans fit is making me stare Promise I'll be here forever I swear Our body's touching while you love me like you do Love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don't let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do Like you do, hold me tight and don't let go Baby baby baby let me let me Let me let me let me let me Be all your desire, pretty baby baby I'm begging lady lady, take me to the top now And I'll take you higher, oh oh I like how your eyes complementing your hair The way that them jeans fit is making me stare Promise I'll be here forever I swear Kissing on your neck while you love me like you do Love me like you do, like you do Hold me tight and don't let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do Like you do, hold me tight and don't let go Alright okay right there That way, cause when you love me, I can feel it When your heart beats, I can hear it, oh no When you cry, don't say a word Don't say nothing girl I'm all yours Love me like you do but let me go first Listen to these words right here Love me like you do, love me like it's new Love me like you love me like There's nothing left to lose We'll hop up in a Van, if you're tryna cruise Hop up in them bed bed, if you're tryna snooze Louis V shoes, look at me you do it, got a lot of secrets Baby can you guess clues and if you had a choice I know what you'd choose, you'd choose me, right? Love me like you do Love me like you do, like you do Love me tight and don't let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do Like you do, love me tight and don't let go What am I to do do do? Love me like you do, you do, like you do Love me tight and don't let go What am I to do? When you love me like you do Like you do, love me tight and don't let go, no, no, no... Yeah, love me like you do, do, do, do, do Hmn, love me like you do do do... Huh, yeah Audio